Stupid Goop
by VioletLink7
Summary: Danny's secret gets revealed in a random way! Written for a 10 minute NaNoWriMo thing. Now rewritten and extended to a full one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing the NaNoWriMo Young Writers Program this year. You can set your own word count so they have a word count calculator. Basically you have to free write for 10 minutes, and this is what I wrote. I had barely any time to think, all I decided before I started the 10 minute clock was that it was going to be a random Danny reveal fic. It's random, silly, and probably terrible. ;P Also my first DP fanfic and it's only 302 words long. I could edit/continue this if people actually think it's interesting. Enjoy! Please review :)

**Edit: this has been rewritten and extended! Now a full one-shot in chapter 2.**

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Stupid Goop**

I never thought my secret could be blown over something so silly, so simple so . . . random. It was Saturday. I'd been up all night yesterday shoving the Box Ghost, Technus, and other week ghosts back in the ghost zone. Honestly, did they have some secret pact to not let me sleep? So I was extremely tired when my mom dragged me out of bed. She and my dad went down to their lab to work as soon as breakfast was finished and left me to clean.

It's just my luck that one of their inventions exploded in the living room this morning. After I finished clearing up after breakfast I set to work on the green goo covering the living room. I grabbed a sponge and, being careful not to actually touch any of the goop, tried to get it out of the carpet. So there I was, scrubbing away, when my mom came up from the lab and startled me.

"Danny! Are you finished yet?" She called. I jumped and, not noticing I'd let my hand fall into a pile of goop, and called, "Almost! This goop is really stuck to the carpet."

"How about I help?" she asked. I saw her walk in with a sponge and start scrubbing. We finished pretty quickly . . . then she looked at my arm. "Danny? What happened to your arm?" I gasped. I was slowly changing into my ghost form from my hand up.

"Mom, what is this goop?" I asked warily.

"It makes a ghost show its true form, sweetie. But what does that have to do with—" she cut off as the change spread to my chest and the unmistakable Danny Phantom logo appeared.

Crap.

"Uh, Mom? I need to tell you something," I grinned sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the response I got for that silly little story is amazing! I totally didn't expect that. Well, some of you asked for it, so here it is! A rewrite/extension of Stupid Goop! It's 1,146 words long now. :) Sorry about any OOCness, and the sappy ending. :P This was pretty fun, I think I'm going to make a habit out of writing fanfics, but it'll have to wait until the end of NaNoWriMo.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Stupid Goop**

I never thought my secret could be blown over something so silly, so simple so . . . random. I was up half the night catching ghosts, so I didn't want to be up until noon. Thankfully, it was Saturday so my mom didn't drag me out of bed until ten, but I was still pretty tired when I walked down the stairs.

I made it to the living room and stopped short, "Uh, Mom, did one of your inventions explode or something?" The living was covered in green goo. Which isn't an altogether unusual thing in the Fenton household, but usually it's contained in our basement lab.

"Yes, your father was working up here this morning. Would you be a dear and clean this up after you eat? I'm going to go help him," Mom said and headed down to the lab.

"Great, every teenager wants to spend their Saturday cleaning. Of course," I said sarcastically to the air. After my cereal I grabbed a big sponge and got to work cleaning the walls and furniture. It took an hour, and when I was finished I sighed and looked at the floor.

"How's it going, Danny?" My mom called as she walked into the room. "There's still a lot, isn't there? Here, let me help," she grabbed a sponge and helped me. She startled me when she spoke, and neither of us noticed me put my hand in some of the goop. With our combined efforts, we got it all cleaned up in ten or fifteen minutes.

My mom stood up, looking like she was about to go back down to the lab when her eyes rested on my arm. "Danny, what happened to your arm?" She sounded confused and concerned. I looked down and saw a white glove. I panicked.

"Uh, Mom, what exactly did that invention do?" I asked warily.

"It was supposed to make a ghost show its true form, but we still haven't worked the bugs out. I don't see what this has to do with your—" her eyes widened when the slowly creeping change reached my chest. Well, there's no denying it now, the infamous Danny Phantom logo was in full view, and it's only a matter of time until my eyes turn green or my hair white.

I chuckled nervously, "Mom, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it, Sweetie?" she sounded really concerned now.

"First, could you go get Dad? And leave your weapons in the lab, please."

"Alright . . ." she walked off and returned with my father (who was complaining about the no weapons thing) a moment later. "Danny has something to tell us, you can get back to your precious weapons when he's finished." My dad sighed, and nodded his head; his eyes widened when he saw me, the jumpsuit had crept across most of my chest by now.

"Okay, there are a few conditions before I talk: don't shoot, don't interrupt me, and I believe that I am telling you nothing but the absolute truth," they nodded slowly and I took a deep breath. "Two years ago, when you built the Ghost Portal and it didn't work, I decided to check it out. When I was walking through it I had my hand on the wall and I pushed the 'on' button. Did you know you put that on the inside? Anyway, it turned on with me inside and I don't know, messed with my DNA or something, we're not sure on the science behind it."

By this time I was in ghost form from my neck to my waist. Stupid goop, making me explain this. I took another breath, closed my eyes, and continued, "Whatever it did, though, I'm half ghost; the other ghosts called me a 'halfa,' half a boy, half a ghost. All of this to say: Mom, Dad, I'm Danny Phantom." I opened my now glowing green eyes to look at my parents. I'm not sure what I saw in their faces, fear? Concern? Understanding? Confusion? Yeah, there was probably a lot of confusion there.

My dad opened his mouth, but I held up a gloved hand, "Please don't speak yet, I'm not done; there are a few things you have to know. I did _not_ kidnap the mayor, he was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker with a grudge against me. Seriously, didn't anyone notice he had red eyes? And I didn't steal anything, well, not willingly. Remember the Circus Gothica?" they nodded but didn't speak. "The ringleader, Freakshow, had this staff that was able to control ghosts. Anything bad I did while that circus was in town was all him."

"I think that's about it, I've never told anyone this before. Questions?" I was in full ghost form now, I wondered if I'd be able to change back now.

Mom was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared, you guys are ghost hunters! And I did try, right after it happened, but something always interrupted. Then you started to hunt me and I figured it was better you didn't know. Besides, it's kinda become a habit to keep it a secret."

"Oh my—" my mom looked about ready to cry. "We _hunted_ you! Our own son! Danny, we're so sorry!"

"It's okay, Mom, really," I grinned to reassure them. "You never hurt me, and you didn't know. I don't blame you guys for it at all."

"But Danny," my dad started but I stopped him.

"It's _fine_." I stressed.

"Oh, Danny!" my mom couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "We love you so much."

My dad grabbed us in a giant bear hug, and seemed to realize something after he put us down, "Hey, my boy's a superhero! Cool!" Mom and I laughed.

Then I had a thought, "Uh, when does this goop stuff wear off?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm, it might have worn off already. We didn't get to test it very much," my mom said thoughtfully. I thought for a second, then willed the white-blue rings to wash over me, changing me back to human form.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," my dad laughed. "Why don't you tell us about some of your adventures?"

"I'll order some pizza," my mom smiled. We sat down on the couch and spent the rest of the afternoon talking. I told them of my adventures, demonstrated my powers (except the ghostly wail, of course), and we munched on a pepperoni pizza.

So, I may have only told my parents because some stupid goop gave me no choice, but I think it's for the better. My parents accept me, and it'll be a lot easier to ghost hunt if I don't have to hide it. All in all, maybe that goop wasn't so stupid afterall.

* * *

**Gala Ghost: **I thought it sounded like something that would happen to poor Danny. xP

**PhantomBrat: **Continued! :D

**doggyjunky: **Thank you! It wasn't finished, really. I only had 10 minutes :P but it has been continued as you asked!

**Vampirenote13: **I thought so ;)

**midnight **and **Momo Spock: **Glad you liked it, lol.

**ChopSuzi: ***Trollface*

**jeanette9a: **Thank you! More has been written!

**NieveDrop: **HERMIA! I CAN FFN STALK YOU TOO! ;) Thank you! And I wouldn't want to clean up that goo either...

Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows, guys! :D I shall return with more fanfiction in December. Please review!

~Vio


End file.
